Problem: Express the decimal as a percent. $0.433$
Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.433 = \dfrac{43.3}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.433} = 43.3\%$ $43.3$ per hundred = $43.3$ per cent = $43.3$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.